A Happy Family
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After saving enough cash, Nicole and Richard had decided to take their kids out somewhere with it for family bonding, and they know just the right place. One-shot. Lexy belongs to lexboss and Dante belongs to me.


Inside the Watterson's house, all five of the kids were downstairs in the living room doing random things that the usually do after School, as both Gumball and Darwin were playing on their video game console 1v1 multiplayer on the TV, while Lexy and Anais were looking up cute funny pet videos on the laptop saying. "Aww" Or laughing as they watch as Dante is resting for a little while on the couch.

But while they were in the living room both parents Richard and Nicole Watterson were in their bedroom sitting nearby over at the computer planning on what they and their kids could do, as over the week they've saved enough money to use to go somewhere as a family, as while thinking Richard asked his wife. "Where should we go honey?" She hummed before asking.

"How does Daisyland sound?"

When she asked they both began to have thoughts on how it might go as it showed them buying tickets for a plane ride, getting on the plane as it took off and make it to Daisyland, before suddenly realizing they were out of money as when the thought ended Richard shook his head and said.

"I don't think that'll be enough to go there...Oh, what about the museum?" After he asked were about to have another thought on how it might go before Nicole said as the thought bubble above them faded immediately. "Wait, it's a bad idea too. Gumball and Darwin won't be able to handle a minute in the museum."

After telling him he nods in agreement and then places his hand under his chin, rubbing it before he and his wife said. "Where should we go that'll be would be perfect for the whole family?" When they said that Richard had an idea where they can go to and said. "I know! How about a restaurant? One that all of us can enjoy?"

When he asked curiously Nicole began to think about it, as after a few seconds she began to smile and look at her husband before saying while hugging him she said. "That's a good idea, Richard." she then gives him a kiss on the lips before saying. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Nicole." Soon after they broke their hug they began to prepare for it as they went to the doorway of their room and opened it looking over to where their kids are all at as Nicole said. "Kids."

They all began looking over at them with Dante last to look as he was sleeping, as when they looked Nicole then continued. "Your Father and I have been talking in our room and we decided that since we saved up for this week we're all going to go somewhere together as a family." After telling them as they began to have an interested or smiling look on their faces, Richard then said happily.

"And if we're going to go, head upstairs and get ready kids, will be leaving in a couple of minutes for the surprise."

After telling them they then said. "Yes Mom and Dad" Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, and Anais then began to go upstairs while they did Gumball asked Darwin and the others curiously while heading up. "What do you guys think they'll be bringing us to?" When asked the four began to think as Lexy said. "Oh, what if they're bringing us to the Mall?"

"Hm...We always go to the mall to shop for something, it can't be that, maybe the museum?"

When Anais said that Darwin and Dante shook their heads no as Darwin said. "No, Gumball and I wouldn't last long in a museum, remember last time?" After they asked Dante then thought and said. "Maybe we should wait until they bring us there." When he told them that they began to think for a moment before agreeing with a smile as they head to their rooms to get ready for the surprise their parents planned for them.

Minutes later

"Kids will be leaving in a couple of minutes." After saying that they began to hear their kids coming to the stairs as Gumball said. "We're coming, Mom and Dad." Before Darwin said. "We're coming, Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad."

After saying that they all began to make it down the stairs as all of them were dressed and ready as Richard asked curiously. "Ready to go kids?" When he asked them they gave a nod with a smile as he then said happily.

"Great! Let's go!" After telling them he then opened the door as all of them began to head outside and towards the family car, once there they Richard unlocked the car allowing Nicole to go into her side first as the kids went into the back, as once he went to the others side and got in he put the keys into the ignition starting the car as the began to go to the place he and Nicole are bringing the 5 kids too.

Later

In a couple of minutes, they were soon close to the restaurant as when they were Nicole and Richard smiled at each other as Nicole said. "Ok kids, close your eyes, we're almost there." After telling them they nodded to her and closed their eyes and waited, as after a minute or two the car went into the parking lot and parked in an open space as once parked Richard then said happily. "Ok kids, you can uncover your eyes now."

After telling them they then opened and uncovered their eyes and looked in amazement and saw the restaurant as from seeing it, the restaurant was a Pizzeria, from seeing this they were amazed by it as Nicole asked.

"So, what do you think kids?" When she asked they smiled and looked at one another to see what they think before they said. "We love it!"

The parents smiled hearing this as once Richard turned off the car he, Nicole and the five kids began to get out of the car and head towards the restaurant as while going there the kids continued to look in amazement as the lights on the pizzeria were colorful and nice, as once at the door, Richard and Nicole opened the door and began to head inside, once in they headed over to the waiter at the front desk as Richard asked.

"Table for two adults and 5 kids please." When he asked the waiter nodded and began writing it down before gesturing a hand to follow them in which they did, soon making their way to what looked to be a family booth for the 7 of them, once they were there they sat down and were soon handed their menus as they began to see what to order to drink before ordering what to eat as Richard asked. "Hm...Can me, my wife and our kids get the soda cola for a drink please?"

After he asked the waiter began to write it down on the notebook what drinks they'll have and soon ripped the note off the notebook before beginning to walk to the kitchen to get their drinks ready as while it did they lifted up their menus and began to check and see what they'd like to order later when the waiter comes back as while waiting Richard soon asked out of curiosity.

"So...What are you thinking to get everyone? I'm thinking we should get a large pizza for all of us, and for me, a jumbo burger." After telling them they continued to look in their menus before Nicole said with a smile. "I'm thinking of just getting the chocolate lava cake."

After telling him Gumball and then Darwin told them. "I'm going to get the Chicken fingers with some blue cheese dressing." Darwin then said. "I'm going to get the potato salad."

"I'm just going to have the chocolate covered fruit-kabob." When Lexy said that smiling, Anias then told them. "I'm going to have the vanilla-strawberry ice-cream." Dante then said. "I'm going to have the burritos." After they each finished telling what they were going to have, the waiter began to come back to them with the drinks they ordered as when he handed them each a soda he then waited for them of what they wanted to order as they began telling him.

After writing it down and heading back to the kitchen the Watterson's began to start a family conversation as Nicole asked her kids. "So kids...While we wait for the food to arrive, how was School today?" When she asked curiously Gumball soon told her with a smile. "It was good Mom, Dante helped me and Darwin during Gym." Darwin and Lexy nodded with a smile as Darwin saying happily.

"Yeah, we made it through dodgeball unscathed from the opposing team."

Lexy then said. "We had a hand from him." After telling them Dante then said as he brought two of his tails up in the air. "That and a few tails." After telling them that Anais then said with a smile. "I also got an A+ in math." After telling them, Richard then said. "That's good to hear kids."

"What did you guys do at home, work or somewhere?" When one of their kids asked that with the others becoming curious about it too Richard looked at his wife with a smile and gave a gestured, insisting she go first which she smiled at and said. "We're happy you asked kids. From all the hard work I've done back at the Rainbow Factory, I was able to get a raise."

After telling them she then said. "It's one of the reasons why we were able to come here to eat." Once she told them that Richard then said. "Yeah, the other reason was because I found a scratch off that was on the floor in the mall, it had money in it. That was what I did too."

"That's good to hear Mom and Dad." After Gumball told them that, they then waited for a little more before the kids looked at one another as Gumball then said. "Mom, Dad?" They looked at them and said. "Yes, kids?"

Soon Darwin told them. "Thank you for bringing us here." Lexy then said with Anais and Dante nodding in agreement, when they did the parents then said happily.

"Welcome kids."

When they welcomed their kids they then saw the waiter heading over to them, bringing the food they ordered each, once the waiter left the family soon began to eat.

Minutes Later

After a while, the 7 soon have finished most of what they've ordered, except for Richard who had empty all of what was on his plate as when the finished the waiter came back as Nicole said. "Will take the rest to go." After telling the waiter Richard then said.

"And the bill please." After telling the waiter, he nodded and wrote it down on the note before leaving to get the bill and the take it to go boxes, as minutes later he came back and gave them it before Nicole and Richard paid for the food they all ordered, then after packing away the leftovers they began to get up from their seats and head out the restaurant and towards their car, there they headed inside of it before Richard began driving his family back home to the house.

Minutes Later

After a while the Watterson's made it back home to the house, they all began to get out of the car before Richard locked the doors, they all started to head to the front porch, as once there Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin and Anais turned to face their parents before hugging them to their surprise as Lexy then said. "Thank you, Mom and Dad, for bringing us to the Pizzeria. It was good."

"Aww, welcome kids."

They then hugged them back as after a couple of minutes they then broke the hug and began to head back inside the house after enjoying the rest of the day as a family.


End file.
